Pur et innocent
by p'tite-fleur-des-bois
Summary: Après leur victoire sur Hadès, tous les chevaliers se retrouvent au Sanctuaire.Il s'agit à présent de reconstruire ce qui a été brisé, mais certaines blessures sont longues à cicatriser, surtout quand un pari douteux s'en mêle...
1. Le plus beau

**DISCLAIMER : **rein ne m'appartient…STOP…tout les personnages sont à leur auteur…STOP…et c'est bien dommage…STOP…l'idée elle-même ne m'appartient pas…STOP…

**NOTE : **ceci est la toute première fic que j'ai écrite de ma courte vie, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire…

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le plus beau**

Devant le désarroi de sa fille, Zeus avait accepté de rendre la vie à l'ensemble de ses chevaliers. Une fois revenus sur Terre, la réincarnation d'Athéna avait alors strictement interdit à l'ensemble de ses chevaliers de quitter le sanctuaire, au moins le temps de le reconstruire et de rendre à chacun sa puissance d'antan.

L'entraînement avait donc été mis au premier plan, depuis leur résurrection, malgré les défaites successives de Poséidon et Hadès. En effet, Athéna soupçonnait le dieu Arès de vouloir venger ses frères. Mais l'heure de reprendre la guerre n'était pas encore venu et pour l'instant, les combats se limitaient aux arènes.

Les premières heures de la matinée étaient réservées aux chevaliers d'or et divins, puis venait l'entraînement des chevaliers d'argent et de bronze et l'après-midi était destiné aux apprentis.

Pourtant, il n'était pas rare de croiser de nombreux spectateurs aux premières lueurs du jour, venus assistés aux plus beaux combats et analyser les meilleures techniques. D'ailleurs, cet entraînement n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Il ne manquait plus que quelques chevaliers d'or dont Saga, Dohko qui ne s'entraînait plus avec eux depuis qu'il assurait la fonction de Grand Pope avec son ami Shion, Milo et Camus qui arrivaient mystérieusement toujours ensemble et Deathmask…en fait, personne ne savait ce qu'il faisait, ni où il était…

Les chevaliers divins étaient déjà tous présents, à l'exception du chevalier Andromède. En effet, celui-ci ne s'entraînait que rarement avec les autres chevaliers, il détestait toujours autant la violence et depuis l'épisode Hadès, il semblait que cela avait empiré. Les autres chevaliers désapprouvaient son attitude, mais le chevalier à l'armure rose se faisait extrêmement rare.

- _On commence quand ?_, se lamentait le pauvre Aldébaran, le premier à s'être rendu à l'arène, il y avait de cela environ une heure.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Patientes encore un peu_, lui conseilla gentiment son ami Mû, avec un sourire réconfortant.

- _Oui, mais quand même ! On avait dit 8h précise et il est déjà 9h moins le quart…_

- _Moi, ça me va très bien comme ça_, déclara simplement Aphrodite. Le chevalier était sensuellement allongé sur un rocher, aux vus de tous. Il se délectait de se savoir détaillé par les spectateurs venus assistés aux combats. En effet, de nombreux chevaliers et apprentis, hommes et femmes, ne pouvaient détourner leurs regards de ce corps aux courbes parfaites. Certains gobaient des mouches, sans s'en apercevoir, alors que d'autres laissaient s'écouler indifféremment de la bave sur leurs mentons.

Tout d'un coup, une voix résonna, faisant sortir Aphrodite de sa délectation.

- _Oh toi, du moment où tu peux te faire admirer, tu préfères toujours faire le beau !,_ c'était la voix grave de Saga qui venait d'arriver et qui avait entendu ses amis parler.

Aphrodite se retourna vers lui, dans un geste savamment maîtrisé pour paraître voluptueux, amusé par sa remarque et d'une voix chaude et sensuelle, il lui lança :

- _Mais c'est parce que je suis le plus beau, mon cher Saga ! _Il accompagna sa phrase d'un clin d'œil entendu, ce qui fit rougir Saga jusqu'aux oreilles et ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de toutes les personnes ayant entendu la conversation. Mais les rires furent stoppés par la voix d'un chevalier d'argent.

- _Le plus beau, hein ? Ca c'est ce que tu crois…,_ dit moqueusement Misty en s'asseyant auprès de son ami. Aphrodite se souleva sur un coude et le toisa du regard.

- _Tu te crois peut-être mieux que moi ?,_ demanda-t-il avec un rictus sarcastique.

- _Oh, vous allez pas remettre ça…,_ ne pu s'empêcher d'intervenir Shura au souvenir de toutes les précédentes disputes qui avaient déjà éclatées à ce sujet.

Ne tenant pas compte de la remarque du Capricorne, Misty répondit simplement :

- _Non seulement, je sais_ (il insista lourdement sur ce mot) _être plus beau, mais en plus, j'avoue qu'une personne nous surpasse tous les deux._

- _Ah oui ? et peut-on connaître le nom de la merveille qui me surpasse en beauté ?_

- _Regardes plutôt derrière toi, mon tout beau…_, fut la réponse énigmatique du Lézard.

Aphrodite se retourna prestement pour découvrir l'identité du chevalier qui venait de faire son entrée dans l'arène. Il ne fut pas le seul à qui le nouvel arrivant fit une forte impression : des dizaines de mâchoires venaient de s'écraser lamentablement au sol en un bruit sourd. Même les chevaliers d'or ne furent pas insensible. Misty avait raison, il n'était pas le plus beau.

* * *

Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte, mais il avait grandi. Son corps d'adolescent s'était finalement transformé en celui d'un homme resplendissant de beauté. S'il était déjà d'une beauté hors du commun dans le temps, son charme s'était intensifié avec l'âge. Sa musculature n'était pas aussi proéminente que le reste des chevaliers. Elle était finement dessinée à la manière d'une statue antique, avec une taille fine et des jambes élancées. Ce corps de rêve était, comble de la beauté, surplombé d'une tête d'ange. Son visage délicat était entouré d'une chevelure soyeuse aux reflets printaniers. Une bouche légèrement rosée, une peau d'albâtre, tous ces contrastes n'avaient d'égal que ses grands yeux émeraudes longés de longs cils noirs. Si son allure paraissait androgyne dans le passé, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute pour personne qu'il était maintenant devenu un homme.

Cette évolution s'était produite peu de temps après leur retour de l'Hadès. Son comportement avait d'abord changé. S'il était sociable et joyeux dans le passé, il était devenu renfermé et solitaire. Sa possession par le Dieu des Enfers l'avait transformé : il ne savait plus véritablement qui il était ni ce qu'il voulait. Mais surtout, il est de certaines blessures des cicatrices lourdes à porter.

Bien sûr, ses amis s'inquiétaient de ce mutisme dans lequel il s'était enfermé et ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de le lui faire remarquer, cherchant inlassablement à comprendre comment lui rendre sa joie de vivre, dès qu'ils arrivaient à lui mettre la main dessus, ce qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. En effet, le chevalier Andromède réussissait à présent à parfaitement cacher son cosmos et même s'ils étaient contraints de rester au Sanctuaire, personne ne parvenait à lui mettre la main dessus s'il en avait décidé le contraire.

Pourtant, la veille, il ne s'était pas méfié. Ikki était rentré en trombe dans sa chambre pour lui demander pourquoi il était dans cet état. Comme il n'avait pas voulu répondre et connaissant le tempérament de son frère, la situation s'était rapidement envenimée : une dispute avait éclaté. Hyoga était même intervenu pour faire sortir de sa chambre un Ikki toujours aussi furieux.

Après cette dispute, Shun s'était finalement dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'il aille s'entraîner. Au moins, Ikki le laisserait tranquille. Comme il s'était réveillé un peu en retard – et surtout qu'il avait pris du temps à se décider – il enfila rapidement son vieux pantalon d'entraînement, qui était devenu légèrement petit pour lui (donc qui le moulait parfaitement XD) sur un fin débardeur blanc. Sans prendre le temps de déjeuner, il avait couru jusqu'aux arènes, ce qui eu pour effet de coller son tee-shirt davantage près de son corps pour en faire ressortir chacune de ses courbes harmonieuses.

Shun fit son entrée dans l'arène. Comme il y régnait un silence de mort, il se dit que l'entraînement n'avait pas encore commencé. Il alla donc simplement s'asseoir sur un rocher, un peu à l'écart du reste des chevaliers, le regard perdu au loin, ses pensées noyées dans leurs souvenirs.

* * *

Ils avaient senti son cosmos approcher, son nouveau cosmos : léger et mélancolique. Lorsqu'il avait fait son entrée, les quatre chevaliers divins s'étaient retournés comme un seul et même homme. Ils avaient tous souri – certains sourires un peu plus pervers à la vue du corps en sueur de leur ami. Il était donc venu, sans doute à cause de leur dispute de la veille, mais l'important est qu'il soit venu. Ils se demandaient tous pourquoi il était ainsi depuis leur retour, mais espéraient sincèrement que le temps finirait par faire son œuvre pour leur rendre le pur et innocent chevalier Andromède.

Les quatre chevaliers s'approchèrent donc de leur compagnon qui esquissa un bref signe de tête pour les saluer. Ikki avait remarqué l'attitude des autres à la vue de son petit frère, il savait celui-ci attrayant, mais tous ces regards de convoitise l'énervait au plus au point. Il avait même surpris un jour Hyoga en pleine contemplation devant son frère qui s'était endormi à ses côtés. Hyoga avait rougi violemment quand il avait perçu la présence du chevalier du Phoenix, mais celui-ci s'était contenté de lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. Après tout, Hyoga était une des rares personnes avec qui Shun acceptait encore de passer un peu de temps.

- _Tu t'es finalement décidé à ce que je vois_, déclara Ikki en tapant dans le dos de son petit frère, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire sursauter. Ils avaient tous remarqué que, depuis leur retour d'Hadès, Shun qui était d'habitude si câlin sursautait dès qu'on l'effleurait. Il déstestait à présent plus que tout être touché. Shun se rembrunit donc aussitôt avant de dire d'une voix lasse :

- _Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix…_

La réponse ne plut pas à Ikki qui commença à s'énerver.

- _Je sais pas ce qui t'arrives mais va falloir que tu te bouges un peu !_

Le comportement étrange de son frère lui déplaisait d'autant plus qu'il n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Il ne savait pas comment le protéger, comment le sauver de lui-même et de ses démons. Il voulait à tout prix l'aider à retrouver le sourire, mais tous ses efforts restaient vains. D'ailleurs, son frère ne prit même pas la peine de soulever la remarque, il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute éclate. Elle serait inévitablement comme les autres : inutile. Il détourna simplement la tête vers l'entrée de l'arène où Camus, Milo et Deathmask venaient de faire leurs apparitions.

- _On va enfin pouvoir s'entraîner !,_ s'exclama aussitôt Hyoga, ravi de sauter sur l'occasion pour éviter une nouvelle querelle. Seyar et Shiryu approuvèrent vivement. Ils se levèrent donc pour rejoindre leurs aînés au centre de l'arène.


	2. Le pari

**DICLAMER : **Oui, comment dire ? J'ai bien tenté de soudoyer l'auteur, de le supplier, de lui faire du chantage, mais il a refusé de me laisser ses persos. Allez comprendre pourquoi ! Selon lui, je pourrais leur causer de graves troubles psychologiques ! Comme si les envoyer à treize ans faire la guerre, leur donner le même père pour certains et les forcer à porter des armures tape-à-l'œil et, avouons-le, ridicules n'avaient eu aucune conséquence sur leur développement psychologique !

**NOTE :** ceci est un slash, donc bienvenu aux amateurs du genre, sinon je dirais juste : passez votre chemin et à la prochaine peut-être !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le pari**

_On va enfin pouvoir s'entraîner !, s'exclama aussitôt Hyoga, ravi de sauter sur l'occasion pour éviter une nouvelle querelle. Seyar et Shiryu approuvèrent vivement. Ils se levèrent donc pour rejoindre leurs aînés au centre de l'arène._

oOoOoOo

Les chevaliers d'or délaissèrent donc Misty pour rejoindre les autres et décider du déroulement de l'entraînement. Lorsque le chevalier du Poisson s'apprêta à se lever, Misty le retint par le bras. Aussitôt, Aphrodite lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel le chevalier du Lézard répondit par un sourire, mais l'un de ces sourires qui cache une idée machiavélique.

_- Je pense que c'est à l'un de nous deux, les deux plus beau mâles du Sanctuaire, de nous occuper du mignon…,_ dit-il d'une voix aguicheuse et conspiratrice.

Visiblement cette perspective ne déplut pas à Aphrodite qui ne cachait pas son attirance pour le jeune garçon qui l'avait admirablement battu lors de la grande bataille. Il se rassit donc à l'instant. Il avait toujours préféré ce genre « d'entraînement ».

_- Cette remarque semble évidente_, répondit-il à son ami, _mais à quoi penses-tu au juste ?_

_- Tu me connais, je veux simplement lui apprendre deux ou trois nouveaux jeux, parfaire son éducation en somme !_

_- L'éduquer, hein ? Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, tu sais…mon esprit est aussi pervers que le tien…sinon plus ! Tu ne pourras pas non plus me battre sur ce terrain-là !_, s'exclama joyeusement Aphrodite. Misty se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Le chevalier d'or tourna alors sa tête vers le centre de l'arène, en direction du chevalier Andromède qui arborait un air impassible et ne semblait pas prendre part aux différentes délibérations de la réunion, comme à son habitude. Il le sonda quelques instants, admirant le charisme naturel qui émanait du jeune homme, puis il reprit :

_- Ca m'étonnerait qu'il soit ravi de devenir…hmm, comment dire ?… « l'apprenti » de l'un de nous._

_- Justement ! C'est là où le jeu se pimente et devient encore plus intéressant_, s'exclama Misty, un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres.

_- Oh ! Je vois…_, reprit Aphrodite mi-figue, mi-raisin. _C'est donc au premier qui réussi à l'avoir, alors ?_

_- Exactement !…Quel esprit ingénieux !,_ déclara Misty, en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de son œil.

_- Tu es incorrigible…,_ s'amusa le Poisson, _mais au fait quel sera l'enjeu de notre petit pari, mon ami ?_

Après quelques instants de réflexions, le chevalier du Lézard répondit simplement :

_- Je crois que la virginité d'un ange sera un superbe trophée !_

Aphrodite acquiesça simplement de la tête, lorsque, tout à coup, une voix autoritaire résonna auprès d'eux.

_- Apparemment vous avez des affaires très intéressantes à régler, mais l'entraînement va bientôt commencer et on t'attend, Aphro…_

Les deux conspirateurs se retournèrent d'un même geste vers l'origine de la voix, pour tomber face à face avec un Deathmask au regard étrangement brillant.

_- Tu as tout entendu ?, _demanda aussitôt le chevalier du Poisson, sans pour autant que cette perspective semble le déranger.

_- De A à Z, mes agneaux !_

_- Et…que vas-tu faire ?,_ interrogea Misty qui ne se senblait visiblement pas très à l'aise face au chevalier d'or du Cancer, réputé comme sanguinaire.

Celui-ci lui offrit un joli sourire, un brin pervers, alors qu'il s'exclama joyeusement :

_- Je serai l'arbitre, bien sûr ! J'ai toujours rêvé de voir un ange se brûler les ailes !_

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il s'éloigna rejoindre les autres chevaliers qui regardaient à présent s'affronter Seyar et Camus, ce dernier ayant un très net avantage sur le plus jeune. Aphrodite se retourna alors vers Misty pour lui lancer un clin d'œil, celant ainsi leur pari, avant de regagner tranquillement ses pairs, au bord de l'arène.

_- Ca va vraiment être passionnant…,_ murmura tranquillement Misty avant de partir échafauder un plan qui ne manquerait pas d'être des plus machiavélique.

* * *

**NOTE : **Ceci est un tout petit chapitre pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche et révéler l'élément déclencheur de ma fic (promis le prochain chapitre devrait être plus long !) et pour vous mettre en appétit voici en exclusivité internationale le titre du chapitre trois : _La tentative du Poisson _(vous en avez de la chance, n'est-ce pas ?)…Bon d'accord, j'ai un peu honte de faire un chapitre si court, j'aurai dû normalement le rattacher au premier chapitre, mais au début j'avais pas du tout découper mes chapitres comme ça, j'ai totalement remanié ma fic, alors ne m'en voulez pas trop pour le dérangement. J'espère que vous continuerez quand même à me lire ! J'oses même pas demander des reviews pour ça (part s'enterrer au fond de son jardin pour méditer sur sa bêtise…) 


	3. La tentative du Poisson

**DISCLAMER :** me voici de retour avec nos bishos préférés qui malgré toutes mes tentatives de kidnapping ne m'appartiennent pas !

Vous avez déjà essayé de kidnapper un gold, vous ? Non ? Eh bien un conseil, un kidnapping se réussit en trois temps : primo, munissez-vous d'abord d'un dieu sadique, deusio, faites enlevez la réincarnation d'Athéna par un sbire pas très fute fute de ce dit dieu sadique, qui pourra en faire ce que bon lui semblera ! et tertio (le moment que je préfère) attendez sagement dans un fauteuil confortable, un petit cocktail à la main et un stock important de pellicules photos pas trop loin, les p'tits chevaliers se jetteront directement à vos pieds ! (enfin ça se passe comme ça…normalement…dans mes rêves…hum…)

**AVERTISSEMENT :** cette fic contient du yaoi (c'est la base de l'histoire quand même), alors si ça ne vous intéresse pas, ce que je peux comprendre parfaitement, j'ai été ravi de vous voir et à la revoyure !

**NOTE : **comme promis, voilà la tentative d'Aphro. Certains d'entre vous m'ont dit que mon précédent chapitre était un peu court (j'avais prévenu n'empêche !), alors j'espère que celui-ci (plus long, ça doit être un des plus long que j'ai fait de ma courte carrière de fanficeuse, je sais il est quand même rikiki par rapport à d'autres, mais c'est un vrai roman pour moi !) vous comblera !

Dernière petite chose, cette scène contient un pseudo combat et je m'excuses d'avance pour les amateurs du genre, je ne sais pas vraiment décrire les combats, mais je fais de mon mieux. Toutes vos suggestions pour améliorer mon style seront acceptées et étudiées avec un grand plaisir !! XD

**merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde...**

**Dans tous les cas, bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : La tentative du Poisson**

_- Bon, alors…le prochain combat verra s'affronter Aphrodite contre Deathmask_, s'exclama Shaka à la fin du combat qui avait vu la victoire d'Aldébaran sur le chevalier du Dragon.

D'ailleurs, le premier recevait des félicitations enthousiastes de ses amis Mû et Shura, alors que le second virait lentement au rouge brique sous l'hilarité croissante d'Ikki et de Seyar.

_- Naan, j'veux pas ! Pas encore avec lui !_, déclara plaintivement le chevalier du Poisson à cette annonce de son combat, avant de poursuivre avec une petite moue boudeuse :

_- A chaque entraînement, c'est la même chose : on doit s'affronter. J'commence vraiment à me lasser… S'te plaît Shaka, on pourrait pas changer, pour cette fois ?_

Deathmask souleva un sourcil ; il sentait venir un truc louche, il ne doutait pas que son « ami » ferait tout pour posséder le premier le chevalier Andromède. Les autres chevaliers haussèrent simplement les épaules. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

_- Ben…si tu veux…contre qui tu voudrais te battre, alors ?_, demanda simplement le chevalier de la Vierge.

Aphrodite sourit de son plus beau sourire. Il avait déjà sa petite idée.

_- Si j'ai le droit de changer…autant que ce soit original… je sais pas, voyons…_, il se mit à réfléchir en tapotant régulièrement son menton de son index droit, comme s'il était en proie à une intense concentration.

_- Tu ne choisis pas un nouveau rouge à lèvres, Aphro ! On n'a pas toute la journée !_, s'impatienta Kanon.

Deathmask, quant à lui, avait finalement compris où voulait en venir le chevalier du Poisson. Quelques rires s'élevèrent à la remarque du Gémeau, Aphrodite ne sembla pas y prêter attention, et déclara simplement avec son sourire le plus charmeur :

_- J'aimerais combattre contre…Andromède. Après tout, je dois me refaire !_

A son nom, Shun sursauta. Aphrodite, hein ? Après tout, pour lui, lui ou un autre… cela n'avait aucune importance. Autant en finir au plus vite. Il haussa donc simplement les épaules avant de rejoindre le centre de l'arène, aussitôt suivi par un Aphrodite radieux.

Hyoga, lui, s'interrogea plus longuement sur le choix du chevalier d'or. Il avait dit vouloir prendre sa revanche, mais son sourire ne lui présageait rien qui vaille. Après tout, le chevalier du Poisson avait un réputation de Don Juan. Non, c'était un euphémisme, il sautait sur tout ce qui pouvait éveiller son intérêt, avec un très net penchant pour les hommes néanmoins.

Hyoga savait son compagnon attirant, encore plus depuis leur retour de l'Hadès, lorsqu'il était enfin devenu homme. Il en faisait suffisamment les frais. Dès qu'il posait les yeux sur Shun, il ne pouvait plus les en détacher. En plus, celui-ci l'avait aidé à surmonter tellement d'épreuves, il lui devait la vie. En fait le chevalier du Cygne avait compris qu'il aimait son ami depuis ce fameux jour, dans le temple de la Balance, lorsqu'il avait senti cette présence rassurante à ses côtés. Mais il savait aussi qu'Andromède était un être pur et innocent et il ne voulait pas modifier sa nature, il ne voulait pas le pervertir. Il avait surtout peur d'être rejeté par le seul être qui le comprenait véritablement.

Les autres chevaliers s'interrogeaient aussi sur le choix d'Aphrodite. Après tout, celui-ci n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour le chevalier Andromède, ni les fantasmes débridés qui l'accompagnaient.

Seyar lança un regard inquiet à Ikki, qui acquiesça de la tête pour signifier qu'il pensait exactement la même chose : Aphrodite ne faisait jamais rien innocemment.

Le chevalier d'or des Poissons fit face au chevalier Andromède, au centre de l'arène. Tous deux se mirent en position de défense. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait encore. Aphrodite détaillait son adversaire de haut en bas, un sourire naissant aux lèvres. Shun, quant à lui, attendait simplement un geste de son adversaire qui lui signifierait le début des hostilités.

Soudain, leurs regards se croisèrent, enflammant l'atmosphère.

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre dans un même geste. Shun esquiva facilement le coup d'Aphrodite en se rejetant dans les airs d'une poussée, avant de se réceptionner souplement au sol, un genou à terre. Il chargea vivement son adversaire, qui se défila avec une grâce toute féline. Aphrodite évitait souplement tous les coups que Shun lui portait, pendant que celui-ci attendait une réaction offensive de son opposant, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir véritablement se battre. Les rares coups que le chevalier des Poissons lui portait n'avaient aucune énergie, pour un Gold. Shun s'interrogeait sur cette attitude et décida de lancer de moins en moins d'attaques pour forcer ainsi Aphrodite à prendre la relève. Mais celui-ci, à son grand étonnement, ne modifia pas sa stratégie.

Tout d'un coup, sans prévenir, le chevalier Andromède s'immobilisa au centre de l'arène, croisant les bras en un geste brusque. Aphrodite fut quelque peu surpris par cette attitude qu'il n'avait pas envisagé, mais il ne laissa pas paraître son étonnement et déclara d'une voix hautaine et claire :

_- Si nous étions ennemis dans un vrai combat, tu serai déjà mort avec cette attitude-là._

Shun répliqua sur le même ton :

_- Si nous étions ennemis dans un vrai combat, tu essayerais peut-être de m'atteindre._

Aphrodite haussa un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, et reprit sur un ton calme :

_- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu peux bien faire allusion._

Shun laissa échapper un léger sourire, avant de répondre :

_- Tes coups n'ont aucune puissance. Tu ne te bats pas réellement. Cet entraînement ne sert à rien. Pourquoi m'avoir choisi comme partenaire si tu ne voulais pas combattre contre moi ?_

Aphrodite détailla le visage fier qui lui faisait face. Le jeune homme avait vraiment de l'allure et de la dignité. Il ne lui plaisait que davantage. Le chevalier d'or se dit alors qu'il était temps de passer à l'étape supérieure de son plan, ce n'était pas en le frustrant au combat qu'il parviendrait à le mettre dans son lit !

Il commença donc à repartir vers les gradins de l'arène, où se trouvaient les autres chevaliers. Ce faisant, il passa auprès de Shun qui lui faisait face et de ce fait tournait le dos aux autres. Il le frôla délicatement, tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- _Je t'ai choisi comme partenaire pour autre chose, mon tout beau._

Aphrodite délaissa alors sa proie pour se diriger tranquillement vers les autres.

Shun, à ces paroles, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il déglutit avec difficulté avant que ses yeux ne se ferment de dégoût. Ainsi, cet homme avait jeté son dévolu sur lui ? Il ne put en supporter davantage et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie de l'arène. Il avait besoin de solitude. Ce corps tout près du sien, trop près, lui avait rappelé de très mauvais souvenir. Il avait besoin de solitude.

* * *

Les autres chevaliers avaient suivi ce combat atypique avec une pointe de curiosité. On ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela un combat. Aphrodite avait plutôt paru exécuté une danse…prénuptiale. Lorsque celui-ci revint s'asseoir auprès d'eux, Ikki ne put s'empêcher d'aller l'aborder.

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce combat ridicule ?_

_- Ridicule, hein ?… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles_, répondit innocemment le chevalier du Poisson.

_- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je… pour une fois qu'il accepte de venir s'entraîner, son adversaire ne le prend pas assez au sérieux pour se battre véritablement !_, s'agaça le chevalier du Phœnix.

_- Mais je l'ai pris très au sérieux, mon cher Ikki._

_- Tu te fous de moi ?_ , commença à s'énerver celui-ci. _Alors pourquoi est-il parti avant la fin ?_

Aphrodite haussa les épaules, avant de poursuivre :

_- Il en a peut-être assez que tu te mêles toujours de ses affaires !_

Ikki allait lui répliquer sa manière de penser, mais il fut interrompu par Milo, qui intervint avant que tout cela ne dégénère sur un geste de Camus :

_- Ikki, tu es mon adversaire pour le prochain combat. Dépêches-toi !_

Le chevalier du Phœnix se retourna prestement, mais avant de partir, il se pencha vers le chevalier du Poisson pour lui faire face, droit dans les yeux :

_- Je te tiens à l'œil, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit…_

Il laissa sa menace en suspens et alla rejoindre le chevalier du Scorpion, qui s'impatientait au centre de l'arène.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Deathmask se pencha vers son ami, pour lui murmurer :

_- Je ne vois vraiment pas où tu voulais en venir…_

Aphrodite élargit le sourire qui le caractérisait, avant de passer une langue sensuelle sur ses lèvres.

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas…l'important est que j'y arrive…_

Deathmask observa encore son ami, qui avait reprit ses attitudes séductrices habituelles, en délaissant le combat du centre de l'arène. Il était vraiment attirant et Deathmask se surprit à sourire bêtement. Il cacha sa confusion en une petite toux soudaine et détourna immédiatement les yeux du corps exposé à ses côtés. Il se dit alors qu'il faudrait peut-être un jour qu'il réfléchisse calmement aux effets que le Poisson avait sur lui.

* * *

Misty avait suivi le combat entre le Poisson et Andromède, à l'écart du reste des chevaliers, à la sortie de l'arène. Il avait vu lorsque Aphrodite avait touché Shun, mais il fut le seul à constater l'effet que ce contact avait eu sur le chevalier divin : un visage crispé par le dégoût.

Il pensa immédiatement que les relations homosexuelles n'intéressaient pas le jeune homme. Ca ne servirait donc à rien de tenter de le séduire, en conclut le chevalier du Lézard. Peu importe après tout, pour lui, l'important était de l'avoir et rien d'autres. Il n'hésiterait certainement pas à employer la manière forte.

* * *

A la fin de la séance d'entraînement, Ikki tenta de retrouver son jeune frère, mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvint pas à localiser sa cosmo-énergie. Shun était vraiment devenu trop fort pour lui à ce petit jeu. Il rentra dépité à la maison qu'il partageait avec les autres chevaliers divins, dans le Sanctuaire. Shiryu l'accueillit pour lui demander des nouvelles, mais à la tête d'Ikki, il comprit rapidement que ses efforts étaient restés vains.

_- Il avait sans doute besoin de rester un petit peu seul… Il a dû se sentir humilié par l'attitude d'Aphrodite_, essaya-t-il de réconforter le chevalier du Phœnix.

_- Tu as peut-être raison_, acquiesça Ikki, avant d'aller se coucher. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose d'autre avait dû perturber son petit frère.

* * *

**NOTE : **alors ça vous a plus ? Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? mode chibi …S'il vous plaît…

Sinon pour la semaine prochaine, enfin je l'espère, si tout se passe comme prévu, le prochain chapitre : _Personne ne me résiste ou la tentative du Lézard._


	4. Personne ne me résiste

**DISCLAIMER :** oui, mais non… bien sûr que peut-être même … ou pas… (_oui_ : j'aimerai que ce monde et surtout ses persos soient à moi, _mais non_ : ils le sont pas… _bien sûr que _: j'ai tout fait pour les posséder, _peut-être_ _même _: j'ai réussi… _ou pas_ : vu la tête de leur créateur à cette annonce) 

**NOTE : **HAHAHA me voici de retour, pour vous jouer un mauvais tour, afin de faire tomber le monde dans le yaoi, afin de rassembler tous les lecteurs à ma fanfiction, p'tite-fleur-des-bois, lisez tous ou se sera la guerre. Miaous, oui la guerre !! MWHAHAHAHAHA (non, j'ai pas honte, et vous ?… humm… part se cacher dans un tout tout tout tout tout petit coin)

**merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic, continuez de me donner votre avis, surtout pour ce chapitre qui a été pour moi plutôt difficile à écrire.**

**AVERTISSEMENT : **contient une scène entre deux hommes qui pourrait choquer les plus prudes ? ou jeunes ? ou je sais pas quoi d'entre vous (quoiqu'elle reste assez soft, je trouve, mais vaut mieux prévenir que guérir – un homme avertit en vaut deux – un tien vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras – oui, je connais plein de proverbes, jaloux hein ? mdr)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Personne ne me résiste ou la tentative du Lézard**

Le lendemain, personne ne vit le chevalier Andromède à l'entraînement et ce n'était vraiment pas étonnant pour les différents protagonistes. Ikki fusilla du regard Aphrodite pendant près de trois heures, ses poings serrés le démangeaient. Les autres chevaliers divins faisaient de leur mieux pour lui changer les idées, mais eux-aussi s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Le chevalier des Poissons, quant à lui, ne changea rien à ses habitudes, à part peut-être le sourire un peu plus pervers qui trônait sur ses lèvres.

Après s'être enfui de l'arène, Shun avait dissimulé son cosmos, comme il s'était entraîné à le faire pour qu'il ne puisse plus être perçu par les autres chevaliers. Il fallait qu'il se calme avant de les rejoindre. Le frôlement d'un corps empli de désirs contre le sien l'avait vraiment perturbé.

Il s'était assis au creux d'un arbre, sur une haute falaise qui surplombait la mer, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il s'était lentement perdu dans l'immensité bleutée qui lui faisait face. Il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, la source était tarie depuis bien longtemps et ses forces semblaient s'amuïr petit à petit.

Au bout de quelques heures, il s'était finalement endormi sous la voûte étoilée…

Ce fut à cet endroit que Misty le trouva en fin de matinée. Il avait passé toute sa nuit à le chercher. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'arène après le combat entre le chevalier divin et le Gold, sa décision était prise : il l'aurait le premier.

Le chevalier d'argent s'approcha lentement de l'ange qui dormait à ses pieds, avant de s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Il lui sembla alors si pur, si innocent... un instant, bien trop court, il hésita à poursuivre son plan, mais le désir qu'il ressentait était si intense et voir le chevalier Andromède tellement vulnérable achevèrent de le décider.

Lentement, Misty approcha sa main du doux visage. Du bout des doigts, avec un certain respect, il en redessina les contours, avant que son pouce, irrémédiablement attiré, ne s'attarde sur la bouche voluptueuse qui lui était abandonnée. Ni tenant plus, le chevalier du Lézard rapprocha ses lèvres de celles du bronze, lentement, jusqu'à les effleurer délicatement.

Mais à ce contact, Shun se réveilla. A la vue de ce visage qui le dominait, il sursauta violemment, tout en tentant de repousser son agresseur. Cependant, celui-ci s'était attendu à cette réaction défensive et ne le laissa donc pas faire.

Misty attrapa brutalement les poignets de Shun pour les maintenir emprisonnés au-dessus de sa tête, avant de l'écraser de tout son poids, jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse presque plus bouger. Shun se retrouva donc allongé sous un corps non désiré. Il prit peur… cette situation… il l'avait déjà vécu et il ne pourrait jamais oublier comment tout ça se terminait... Douleur…

Il n'osa plus faire un geste de résistance : les brumes du sommeil l'enveloppaient toujours et les traits du chevalier d'argent prenaient à ses yeux l'allure d'un ancien démon qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses souvenirs le pétrifièrent.

La peur dansait dans les yeux du chevalier Andromède et Misty le remarqua facilement, mais son désir le tiraillait tellement qu'il n'était plus capable de réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il fallait qu'il l'assouvisse.

Misty profita donc de la passivité de sa proie pour continuer sa besogne. Il passa lentement sa main libre sous le tee-shirt de Shun, effleurant sa peau d'albâtre, gémissant presque au contact de ses muscles si finement sculptés. Il l'avait enfin.

Il rapprocha son visage de celui de Shun, qui ferma brusquement les yeux. Puis il appuya fortement sa bouche contre la sienne avant que sa langue n'en ordonne le passage. Mais Shun ne sembla pas prêt à accéder à sa requête. Misty abandonna donc la découverte de son torse pour placer sa main libre sur le cou du plus jeune et appuyer de plus en plus fort. Bientôt Shun manqua d'air, il ne résista plus à cette pression qui s'exerçait sur ses lèvres et ouvrit brusquement sa bouche, laissant involontairement le passage à la langue étrangère. Celle-ci commença à fouiller violemment son intimité, léchant et oppressant chaque partie qu'elle rencontrait.

Shun avait envie de vomir, mais son corps ne lui appartenait plus depuis si longtemps…

Misty lâcha son cou et fit glisser sa main le long du corps frêle de son partenaire, jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Il déboutonna facilement le pantalon de Shun avant de prendre tout son temps pour baisser la fermeture éclair. Puis, avec une envie non feinte, il insinua sa main dans son caleçon, attrapant violemment le sexe qui lui était abandonné.

Ce fut le déclic pour Shun. Ce geste… non, il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il ne le supporterait pas une nouvelle fois. Il rassembla alors les forces qui lui restaient pour pousser violemment son agresseur, qui s'effondra lamentablement au sol, étonné du brusque changement d'attitude de sa proie qui semblait pourtant résignée un instant auparavant. Shun ne prit pas le temps de connaître les conséquences qu'avait eu son geste avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes… S'enfuir loin.

Il tremblait de tous ses membres et sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il percevait des images défilées devant ses yeux et une voix à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir.

Courir pour fuir ces images.

Courir pour fuir sa voix.

Courir pour Le fuir.

Son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, mais il ne fit pas attention. Tout ce qui comptait pour l'heure était de fuir. Soudain pourtant il entendit une voix familière qui l'arracha à son obsession. Une voix inquiète et virile. Shun se retourna brusquement pour voir accourir vers lui son ami. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire avant de tomber dans le néant…

* * *

**Si j'avais été sadique (enfin encore plus que je le suis), j'aurai coupé mon chapitre ici, mais dans ma grande bonté, je vous laisse le plaisir de savoir qui vient secourir notre pauvre petit chevalier martyrisé par mes soins… Est-ce que j'ai perdu beaucoup de lecteurs avec la scène précédente ? Qui a envie de me trucider ? XD

* * *

**

Hyoga aimait la tranquillité des bords de mer, sûrement une trace de son passé. Il s'y promenait souvent, seul, après l'entraînement, pour réfléchir. Il pensait, bien entendu, à sa mère et aux merveilleux et inoubliables moments qu'il avait vécu auprès d'elle. Mais bien vite il se souvenait de sa mort et alors toutes les vies qu'il avait dû lui-même prendre se rappelaient à lui: Isaak, son maître et, bien que Camus soit revenu à la vie, il ne pouvait se pardonner de l'avoir combattu.

Mais ces derniers temps, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une autre personne. Une personne qui l'avait toujours soutenu dans ses moments de déprime, une personne à qui il aimait se confier et en qui il avait une confiance absolue.

Une personne qui avait risqué sa propre vie pour sauver la sienne, quand lui avait abandonné tout espoir.

Une personne qui à présent avait besoin de lui.

Shun…

Comment pourrait-il l'aider à sortir de sa mélancolie ? Comment pourrait-t-il lui rendre la joie de vivre et la confiance en le vie qui le caractérisaient habituellement ?

Son meilleur ami…

Pourrait-il seulement l'aider ? Le chevalier du Cygne se disait qu'il n'avait jamais véritablement aidé personne. Il était plutôt solitaire et secret. Mais pour Shun, il se sentait prêt à tout. Pour son bonheur, il quitterait même la chevalerie d'Athéna. Que valaient la dévotion et les idéaux face à l'amour ?

Son amour…

Plus il passait de temps au bord de l'eau, plus il comprenait ses sentiments. Il l'aimait cet ange tombé du ciel, cette lueur d'espoir gardien de l'humanité.

Shun.

Mais le lui avouerait-il un jour ? Son ange ne s'attendrait certainement pas à cela… Il lui offrirait un de ses sourires rassurants dont il a le secret, avant de lentement s'éloigner de lui pour ne pas le faire souffrir, car il était impossible qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments…

Non, cet amour était et sera toujours impossible, Hyoga en était certain. Les anges ne s'abandonnent pas aux hommes, encore moins aux hommes comme lui.

Hyoga préférait garder son amitié, après tout il bénéficiait d'une place de choix auprès de lui. Shun restait rarement en compagnie des autres, mais il ne le repoussait jamais, lui.

Hyoga fut subitement sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée inattendue d'un de ses amis. Lorsqu'il le vit, le chevalier du Cygne prit peur. Le teint de l'autre était cadavérique, ses yeux exorbités par la peur, il courait à perdre haleine…d'ailleurs s respiration semblait lui être douloureuse.

Hyoga eut l'étrange impression qu'il voulait échapper à la mort…ou peut-être même pire.

Le chevalier divin se précipita alors vers lui en l'interpellant, sa voix traduisant malgré lui l'angoisse qui s'était emparée de lui à sa vue.

Shun s'était alors retourné vers lui, avant de lentement sombrer. Comme dans un film au ralenti, Hyoga avait pu voir ses yeux se fermer et tous ses muscles se détendre. La pression qui semblait peser sur lui subitement évanoui. Hyoga avait même cru voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu, mais il prit ça pour un effet de son imagination et s'était précipité sur lui pour le réceptionner juste avant qu'il ne s'écrase au sol.

Le chevalier du Cygne regardait à présent son ami étonné, tout en caressant ses délicates boucles vertes et en essuyant du bouts des doigts la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il lui murmura, des larmes naissantes aux coins de ses yeux :

_- Shun… mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? …Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?…

* * *

_

Misty, quant à lui, était resté allongé là où Shun l'avait brusquement rejeté. Il était comme paralysé.

Il avait échoué…

Lui, le plus beau chevalier d'Athéna ! Son charme ne lui avait pas permis d'obtenir ce qu'il désirait… Pourtant, à un moment, il avait cru qu'Andromède s'était résigné, qu'il avait succombé, mais finalement, il avait réussi à le repousser !

Le visage du chevalier d'argent passa subitement de l'incompréhension la plus totale à la colère. Comment osait-il ? Comment osait-il l'humilier ?

Lorsqu'il se releva quelques minutes plus tard, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Il n'avait peut-être pas réussi à l'avoir, mais une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Hyoga ramenait le corps inanimé de Shun à la maison des bronzes pour qu'il se repose dans sa chambre. A la vue de leur ami, les chevaliers divins avaient tous pâlis brusquement, mais Andromède avait simplement besoin de repos et de calme. Hyoga dû répéter plusieurs fois à un Ikki au bord de l'hystérie qu'il ne connaissait pas les raisons de l'état de son frère, qu'il l'avait simplement ramené chez eux après qu'il se soit évanoui alors qu'il semblait fuir quelque chose ou quelqu'un. 

Hyoga, ainsi que les autres chevaliers divins, restèrent auprès de Shun pour surveiller l'évolution de son état et surtout pour en connaître la cause à son réveil. Aucun d'eux n'osait faire le moindre geste devant le teint livide de leur ami.

* * *

**NOTE :** J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous à plu et que je n'ai traumatisé personne! Il me fallait absolument cette scène avec Misty pour faire avancer l'intrigue…que je ne vous dévoilerait pas évidemment… PETITS CURIEUX !! 

Cette fic contiendra normalement 10 chapitres, et voici en exclusivité exclusive le titre du chapitre 5 : _Mensonges et conséquences_, qui devrait être assez long, enfin pas trop quand même, vous commencez à me connaître !! mdr


	5. Mensonge et conséquences

**DISCLAIMER :** Ben comme d'hab ! Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette histoire, je n'en tire qu'un intérêt purement sadique de pouvoir martyriser ces pauvres petits bishos ! (surtout Shun vous l'aurez sans doute remarquez!) 

**NOTE : **CA Y EST ! J'suis en vacances (bondie bondie bondie bondie) A la vie est belle, mes petits agneaux. Que dire d'autres vraiment, c'est le paradis ! Vous avez jamais remarqué que le meilleur de l'année ce sont ces grandes grandes vacances ? AAAAaaaaaahhhhhhh qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans elles ? J'vais pouvoir écrire pleins de fics, enfin quand je bosserai pas TT.TT il faudrait emprisonner celui qui a inventé les jobs d'été ! Dommage qu'on est besoin de pépettes le reste de l'année ! (vous inquiétez pas pour cette note complètement débile, mes partiels m'ont lessivé…)

**Merci pour ceux qui me laissent des reviews et aussi à tous ceux qui lisent** **sans laisser des reviews, j'espère que la fic vous plaît ! **S'avez vu, j'suis pas rancunière (n'empêche il devrait exister une loi qui oblige à laisser des reviews, c'est super motivant pour l'auteur, mais bon vu que j'fais pareil des fois j'me sens pas le droit de me plaindre. C'est vrai qu'on a pas toujours le temps, ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration pour laisser des reviews…ou p't-être que vous trouvez ma fic nulle oO NNNAAAAaaaaoooooonnnnnnn (ça y est maintenant j'suis triste…)

Bon j'arrête de délirer pour vous laissez lire, vu que j'pense pas qu'y a des gens assez fous pour lire en entier cette note complètement débile qui part en live…

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Mensonges et conséquences**

Le lendemain, le chevalier du Lézard se baladait tranquillement le long d'un chemin, sous les regards insistants des autres habitants du Sanctuaire qu'il croisait. Les quelques bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient ne faisaient qu'agrandir le déjà large sourire de satisfaction qu'il arborait.

_« Je te dis qu'il l'a fait ! »_

_« Comment aurait-il pu l'avoir ? »_

_« Bizarre… »_

_« Andromède, personne ne l'a vu depuis ! »_

_« C'était donc vrai… »_

Au détour d'un virage, Misty tomba nez à nez avec Aphrodite et Deathmask, qui d'ailleurs avaient plutôt l'air de l'attendre.

_- Ainsi, tu as réussi ?_, demanda le chevalier du Poisson avec une moue dubitative.

- _J'ai toujours su que j'étais le meilleur_, répondit simplement Misty.

- _Il n'était sûrement pas d'accord vu sa réaction quand je l'ai approché lors de notre combat !_

- _Que veux-tu, mon cher Aphrodite, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir mon charme !_

Deathmask, qui jusque là n'était pas intervenu dans la conversation des deux rivaux demanda avec une apparente indifférence :

- _Alors, tu l'as violé ?_

- _Je voulais sa virginité, pas son consentement_, répondit froidement le chevalier d'argent en haussant les épaules.

- _Tu es un véritable monstre_, déclara Aphrodite mi-figue, mi-raisin. _Le faire te désirer aurait eu beaucoup plus de valeur que ce que tu as fait._

- _Tu as triché !_ s'exclama Deathmask, indigné de l'attitude désinvolte de l'autre chevalier.

- _Nous n'avions pas défini de règles précises que je sache ! Il fallait avoir le chevalier Andromède et je l'ai eu, point final._

Les deux chevaliers d'or fixèrent durement le chevalier d'argent, qui semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Le silence fut rompu par Deathmask qui venait de penser à quelque chose d'important.

- _Mais dis-moi, tout le Sanctuaire doit être au courant de la nouvelle à l'heure qui l'est, tu ne crains pas les représailles du Phénix ?_

_- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, ça valait le coup !_, répondit Misty, l'air sûr de lui. Mais il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser aux conséquences de son mensonge, obnubilé par sa vengeance, et le Phénix était vraiment beaucoup plus fort que lui.

_- J'aimerai bien voir ça…,_ murmurèrent en même temps les chevaliers d'or.

* * *

Shiryu était sorti prendre un peu l'air, l'atmosphère était pesante dans la chambre de Shun qui ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état. Il fut brusquement sorti de ses réflexions par les voix d'apprentis qui discutaient entre eux. Le nom d'un certain chevalier frappa immédiatement ses oreilles. Cela expliquait son état… 

…Mais comment allait-il le dire aux autres ?

Le chevalier du Dragon se précipita aussitôt vers la maison qui leur était consacrée. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, la tension était toujours aussi palpable. Seyar se redressa immédiatement de la chaise où il était affalé pour surveiller leur ami. Shyriu, quant à lui, ne pouvait pas quitter des yeux le lit où Shun semblait dormir paisiblement. Ce fut Ikki qui brisa le silence, lorsqu'il murmura, pour ne pas réveiller son frère :

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu pourrais faire attention, Shun a besoin de repos !_

Shyriu sembla enfin remarquer la présence du Phénix à ses côtés et ouvrit des yeux agrandis par l'appréhension de la réaction d'Ikki à ce qu'il allait lui annoncer. Alors doucement, tout en pesant chacun de ses mots, il déclara avec un visage grave :

- _Je crois savoir… enfin, il y a cette…rumeur…ça expliquerait son état…ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence… Shun…on dit que…_

_- Tu vas te décider à parler !_, commenta Ikki excédé par la lenteur de son compagnon d'armes.

_- Il…,_ puis prenant une profonde inspiration, Shyriu lâcha dans un murmure, conscient de la bombe qu'il allait jeter sur leur petite vie, _il s'est peut-être fait violer par Misty._

_- QUOI ???_

Seyar, Hyoga et Ikki avaient hurlé d'une même voix avant de se tourner vers l'occupant du lit.

* * *

Un bruit. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Des voix… 

Lentement, les paupières de Shun se soulevèrent. Elles papillonnèrent quelques instants pour tenter de s'adapter à la lueur du jour qui perçait au travers de la pièce, malgré les rideaux tirés. Enfin, quand ses yeux furent totalement ouverts, il comprit qu'il était dans sa chambre. Mais le problème était qu'il ne se souvenait pas y être rentré la veille. Et ses voix qu'il avait perçu au travers des limbes de son sommeil, à qui appartenaient-elles ? Il n'était pas seul. Il tourna doucement la tête pour découvrir à son chevet tous ses amis et son frère qui le fixaient étrangement. D'une voix encore faible, il les interpella :

- _Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

* * *

Shun venait de se réveiller, mais il ne semblait pas se souvenir de ce que lui avait fait ce maudit chevalier d'argent. Comment avait-il osé le toucher, lui, qui était si pur et innocent. Son visage n'exprimait que la surprise de les trouver dans sa chambre à son réveil. Ikki rompit le silence en demandant d'une voix ferme, le regard dur : 

- _Tu ne te souviens pas de ce que tu as fais hier ?_

Shun sembla réfléchir quelques instants à la question. Hier ? Il s'était rendu à l'entraînement, avait été humilié par Aphrodite qui ensuite avait dit le vouloir et il s'était enfui. Peut-être Ikki lui reprochait-il cette attitude ? Non, les autres ne seraient pas là à le regarder comme ça. Mais il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer la lueur qui brillait dans leurs yeux. Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver ?

Tout d'un coup, il se souvint de mains qui l'avaient effleuré, de cette langue exigeante…. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa peau prit une teinte rosée. A cette réaction, Ikki ne put s'empêcher d'exploser. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger.

- _C'était donc vrai ! Comment as-tu pu… ? Comment as-tu pu le laisser t'avoir ?… Tu n'as rien d'un chevalier ! Comment as-tu pu te laisser violer pas Misty ??_

Ne pouvant plus supporter cette présence devant lui, le chevalier du Phénix tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre le plus vite possible.

Les autres le regardèrent partir éberlués par ses paroles, avant de rapidement reporter leur attention sur Shun.

Lui, s'était brusquement redressé dans son lit à la dernière phrase de son frère. Il avait entendu ses paroles, mais il lui fallait à présent les assimiler.

* * *

Comment pouvait-il croire ça ! Son propre frère pensait qu'il s'était laissé faire sans réagir, qu'il n'était pas …digne d'être un chevalier. 

Comment osait-il ! Il ne connaissait rien de sa peine et de sa souffrance. Il ne connaissait rien de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais compris.

Le visage de Shun s'obscurcit à ces réflexions et Hyoga recula d'un pas devant son regard qui s'emplit lentement de haine. Lui qui semblait pourtant ne jamais l'avoir connue. Seyar et Shyriu n'osaient plus bouger, c'est à peine s'ils osaient respirer.

Doucement, Shun se releva pour s'habiller, sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres. Eux aussi, ils pensaient probablement la même chose que son frère : qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec un chevalier, qu'il n'était pas digne de servir Athéna. Peu lui importait à présent. S'il fallait tout perdre, il y était prêt.

Il avait été trahi par son propre frère, les autres le suivraient tôt ou tard. Si c'était cela l'amour fraternel, la loyauté et l'amitié, alors il n'avait plus de frère à partir de maintenant.

Il ne compterait plus sur personne.

On l'avait toujours sous-estimé, personne n'avait jamais essayé de le comprendre, de le respecter. Il s'était constamment senti seul et il le serait sans doute toujours. Il en avait l'intime conviction.

Un simple jouet entre des mains avides et égoïstes qu'on use puis qu'on jette. Un animal blessé et trop fragile à qui l'on pouvait facilement imposer sa domination. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours été pour les autres, même pour ses amis, même pour son frère.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout allait changer.

Shun prit une profonde inspiration avant de quitter la maison qu'il partageait avec les autres chevaliers divins, il ne laisserait plus jamais personne abuser de lui et de sa confiance.

Il ne laisserait jamais plus personne l'approcher.

Il ne souffrirait plus jamais pour personne.

* * *

Hyoga le regarda s'éloigner d'un pas décidé. Il n'avait jamais vu cette flamme dans ses yeux et cela lui faisait peur. Quelque chose s'était produit mais il imaginait mal Misty abuser du chevalier Andromède. 

Seyar resta lui aussi figé, essayant de comprendre comment son monde avait pu basculer en quelques secondes.

Shyriu fut le premier à réagir, ils ne pouvaient pas rester sans rien faire. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du chevalier des Glaces qui se retourna immédiatement vers lui. Le chevalier du Dragon pu lire dans ses yeux toute la peur et l'incompréhension du chevalier divin, mais aussi son inquiétude et…l'amour qu'il éprouvait envers leur jeune frère. Sans rien laisser paraître, il dit d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

- _Dépêchons-nous, nous devons y aller !_

Il s'élança alors à la poursuite de Shun, aussitôt suivi de Hyoga et de Seyar.

* * *

Misty entra dans l'arène d'entraînement d'un pas conquérant, il était sûr de faire son petit effet. Tout le Sanctuaire devait être au courant à l'heure qu'il était. Ils devaient tous penser qu'il avait réussi à pervertir le doux, l'innocent Andromède. Bien sûr, il s'était bien gardé de révéler ce qu'il s'était véritablement passé, sa terrible humiliation. 

Tous les regards se braquèrent immédiatement sur lui à son entrée, comme il l'avait prévu.

Les chevaliers d'or étaient là au complet. Mû et Dohko le fixèrent profondément écœurés et choqués. Aldébaran le défiait de toute sa hauteur. Saga et son frère parlaient à voix basse avec Milo et Camus qui acquiesçait l'air grave. Shura, Aiola et Ayoros gardaient un visage de marbre sans pour autant dévier leurs regards de cet arrogant chevalier d'argent. Les yeux de Shaka étaient indéchiffrables puisqu'il n'avait même pas dénié les ouvrir pour lui. Quant à Aphrodite et Deathmask, ils attendaient avec impatience la suite des événements. Ce qui était arrivé ne resterait certainement pas impuni, surtout si cela arrivait jusqu'aux oreilles de Saori.

Les chevaliers divins ne s'étaient pas présentés à l'entraînement. Tant mieux, cette absence ne faisait que confirmer son histoire, les quatre chevaliers étant restés auprès de leur frère blessé.

Alors qu'il était toujours plongé dans ses réflexions, Misty fut soudain agressé par un puissant cosmos derrière lui. Un cosmos brûlant, empli de rage et de violence. Un cosmos menaçant, celui du Phénix.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre geste pour se défendre, il fut propulsé contre un des piliers de l'arène par un violent coup de poing. Il s'écrasa brutalement dessus, y laissant une profonde trace, avant de lentement glisser vers le sol. Le Phénix devait être dans une colère noire. Tous les chevaliers présents, c'est-à-dire tout le Sanctuaire, désireux de connaître la vérité, suivirent l'avancée du Phénix sur sa proie. Misty se releva avec difficulté, mais aussitôt Ikki le plaqua contre le pilier pour planter ses iris ardentes dans les yeux de Misty.

_- Comment as-tu osé poser des sales pattes sur mon frère ?,_ rugit-il d'une voix caverneuse qui se répercuta dans le profond silence qui régnait dans l'arène. _Tu vas le regretter, misérable !_

Misty ne pouvait dignement pas se laisser détruire sans réagir, il était un des chevaliers d'Athéna, tout de même.

_- Il est si tentant avec son corps de dieu et ses grands yeux innocents, j'ai pas pu y résister…,_ dit-il calmement avec un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Léger sourire qui s'effaça rapidement devant la colère croissante du Phénix.

Ikki intensifia son cosmos pour l'envoyer visiblement directement en enfers.

Misty savait pertinemment qu'il ne survivrait pas aux attaques du chevalier divin.

Mû, Dohko, Saga et Ayoros s'étaient relevés. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser détruire un chevalier d'Athéna, aussi vil soit-il, sans savoir les preuves de sa culpabilité. Ils s'apprêtèrent donc à intervenir quand le poing du Phénix se souleva… mais ils n'eurent pas le temps d'agir…

* * *

Des murmures envahirent l'arène.

L'attaque du Phénix n'avait pas abouti.

Lorsque Ikki avait levé son poing, prêt à tuer, une main puissante s'était abattu sur son poignet, allant presque jusqu'à l'en briser, stoppant net son geste.

Misty observait son sauveur avec de grands yeux emplis d'incompréhension. Même Shaka avait ouvert les yeux pour confirmer ce que ses sens lui disaient tellement cela lui paraissait invraisemblable.

Le chevalier divin du Phénix regardait éberlué, comme le reste de l'arène, celui qui avait osé empêcher sa vengeance.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?… Shun… Tu veux protéger celui qui t'as violé ?_

A ces mots , le sang du chevalier Andromède ne fit qu'un tour, il n'y tint plus. Il relâcha le poignet de son frère qui retomba aussitôt mollemnt contre son corps et d'une voix lente et calme, il demanda, empli d'un profond mépris :

- _Alors, c'est ce que tu crois ? Tu crois qu'il m'a violé ?_

Les murmures s'intensifièrent autour d'eux. Cette question troubla le Phénix.

_- Tout le monde sait ce qu'il t'a fait !, _tenta-t-il de se justifier.

- _Ah vraiment ?…Tout le monde… et toi, tu crois sincèrement que je l'aurai laisser faire ?_

_- Je…je…,_ Ikki commença à douter, cette tonalité dans la voix de son frère…, _vu ton état hier soir quand Hyoga t'a ramené, tout me paraît clair !_

_- Ca n'a rien à voir ! Mais de toute façon, tu t'es déjà fait ton opinion sur moi, n'est-ce pas, nee-san ?, _siffla Shun, accentuant ses derniers mots comme pour accentuer la trahison qu'il ressentait.

_- Je…je suis certain qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! Je veux juste te protéger…_

_- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges !, _coupa Shun d'une voix cassante.

_- Mais…_

Ikki ne put prononcer un mot de plus, sous le regard glacial que son frère lui adressa.

Comment son petit frère, ce petit ange tombé du ciel qui semblait ne jamais avoir connu la haine et la colère, pouvait-il le regarder, lui, ainsi ? Pourquoi tout ces sentiments lui étaient-ils destinés ?

Il aurait donc échoué. Echoué dans son rôle de protecteur, dans son rôle de grand frère, dans son rôle d'ami…

Comment avait-il pu croire des rumeurs aussi stupides ? Son frère était un puissant guerrier,… mais son état de ces derniers temps était tellement délabré qu'il avait cru… et son frère détestait tant la violence qu'il avait pensé… Non. Plus d'excuses. Il n'avait pas eu confiance en lui, mais surtout en sa propre capacité à défendre son petit frère. Après tout, il avait déjà tellement failli… avec Pandore, avec leur statut de chevalier, avec Hadès…

Ikki chercha des mots pour apaiser son frère, mais lui le considérait-il encore comme tel ?

_- Shun, écoutes… je suis vraiment dés…_

_- Tais-toi !_

Le ton du chevalier Andromède était tranchant et sans appel. Tout était dit. Il se détourna lentement du Phénix avant de sortir dignement de l'arène, sans même accorder le moindre regard à Hyoga qui l'interpellait.

* * *

**NOTE :** Alors alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Pleins de questions existentielles pour notre ch'ti Shun qui est complètement perdu et ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant !! 

J'adore être méchante ! HAHAHAHA !!

Le prochain chapitre sera plus court, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition. Alors voilà vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire (pense au petit bouton en bas de la page à gauche).

Et comme toujours en exclusivité le titre du prochain chapitre, pour vous faire saliver, _Chapitre 6 : Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour_


	6. Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour

**DISCLAIMER :**les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas, mais je peux quand même leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs!

**NOTE :** désolé pour le retard, c'était vraiment indépendant de ma volonté (problèmes d'ordi, notamment!). En plus, ça fait maintenant quelques mois que j'ai commencé à poster cette fic et je me rend compte qu'elle me plaît plus autant que ça... alors bien sûr j'ai un peu (beaucoup) de mal à m'y mettre. Mais je vais quand même essayer de la terminer pour les lecteurs qui m'ont encouragé.

Au fait, merci pour toutes vos reviews!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Mon ami, mon frère, mon amour**

Toutes les personnes présentes dans l'arène avaient suivi dans un calme quasi religieux l'échange entre les deux frères. Personne n'osait rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé perfidemment. Ce ton dans le voix du chevalier Andromède, ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il soit capable de ça. Il était bien trop empli de colère pour ne pas être sincère. De toute manière, il ne se serait jamais disputé avec son frère, la personne qu'il admirait le plus, sans avoir une bonne raison. Ce fut Aphrodite qui rompit le silence :

- _Alors, la rumeur était fausse?_

Misty n'avait pas bougé depuis que Ikky l'avait lâché. Il était, comme tout les autres, encore sous le choc. Mais à la déclaration du Poisson, il sortit de sa torpeur. Il haussa simplement les épaules d'un air défaitiste, avant d'afficher un large sourire.

Aussitôt, l'arène s'emplit de chuchotements multiples. Ikky, toujours au côté deu chevalier d'argent, serrait compulsivement les poings de rage.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas eu confiance en l'être qu'il chérissait le plus au monde?

Seyar s'approcha de lui et posa sur son épaule, une main qui se voulait réconfortante. Le chevalier du Phénix le regarda, sans vraiment le voir. Shiryu s'était aussi rapproché, ainsi que Hyoga. Comme toujours ils faisaient bloc. Ils combattraient le mal, ensemble.

Le chevalier des glaces prit la parole :

- _Il faut absolument essayé de le retrouver!_

Shiryu acquiesça.

- _Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état,_ c'était Milo qui s'était approché avec quelques chevaliers d'or.

- _Tout est de ma faute_, murmura Ikky.

- _Voyons ne dis pas de bêtises_, s'exclama indigné Shaka, _je ne sais pas ce qui a perturbé ton frère, mais je suis sûr que cette rumeur n'est pas la véritable raison..._

- _Je lui est dit qu'il n'était pas un chevalier d'Athéna digne de ce nom !_

- _Mmm..., bien sûr, cela l'a sans doute déjà plus affecté_, renchérit Mû, _mais cette réflexion qu'il a eu..._

- _Ca suffit!,_ l'interrompit violemment Hyoga, _Il faut le retrouver. Dans cet état, il est capable de tout._

Les chevaliers acquiesçèrent. Camus observa attentivement son disciple. Cette lueur dans ses yeux... il devrait lui parler, dès qu'ils auraient retrouvé Andromède.

- _Ca ne sera pas évident_, déclara Saga. _Je ne ressens plus son cosmos._

_- Moi non plus_, ajouta simplement Aldébaran.

- _Peu importe, il faut le retrouver!_, finit Ikky d'une voix déterminée. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il ait une discussion avec son frère.

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'élança à la poursuite de celui qu'il espérait encore pouvoir appeller "frère", aussitôt rejoint par Hyoga, puis Shiryu et Seyar et enfin, quelques chevaliers d'or dont Saga, Kanon, Mû, Aldébaran, Shaka, Milo et Camus.

* * *

Deathmask se tourna vers le chevalier du Poisson pour lui demander ce qu'il comptait faire maintenant. Celui-ci lui répondit avec un petit sourire triste et sincère au coin des lèvres : 

- _J'abandonne ce pari. Il était stupide de toute façon._

Deathmask ragarda son ami, étonné.

- _Je ne te pensais ps si altruiste!_

- _Shun m'aura au moins appris la compassion. Tu sais, lorsque je l'ai combattu dans ma maison, pendant la bataille du Sanctuaire, j'ai commencé par le regarder de haut, comme un misérable, comme ses autres chevaliers de bas étage qui osaient me défier. Mais, il m'a montré sa véritable puissance te pour la première j'ai considéré comme un égal un adversaire. Il ne se battait par pour lui, mais pour ses frères, pour Athéna, pour la vie... Je l'ai admiré car il était d'une beauté parfaite que je n'égalerai jamais. Il possède la beauté du corps et du coeur. C'est la beauté de son âme qui lui a permis de me vaincre..._

- _Il semble que quelque chose ait brisé son âme_, ajouta pensivement Deathmask, _en se remémorant la scène à laquelle il avait assisté dans l'arène._

Aphrodite acquiesça :

_- Quelque chose ou quelqu'un... et je t'assures que je ferais tout ce qui est dans mes moyens pour lui rendre son âme, rajouta-t-il avec un visage déterminé, bien que je ne sche pas comment..._

_- Je t'aiderai._

Aphrodite regarda son compagnon, étonné, celui-ci se senti obligé de se justifier.

- _Il est spécial... et puis je ne peux pas laisser un ami échouer sans intervenir!,_ s'exclama-t-il avec un resplendissant sourire, que Aphrodite aurait déféni comme charmeur. D'ailleurs, l'amitié que lui portait le Cancer lui réchauffait elle aussi le coeur. Décidement, il avait gagné beaucoup plus au cours des différentes guerres qu'une simple rédemption.

Ils s'élancèrent donc tous les deux à la poursuite du chevalier Andromède.

* * *

Personne n'avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. 

La journée et la nuit qui suivirent "l'incident" s'étaient déroulées en une partie de chasse endiablée, où malheureusement, personne n'avait rien attrapé.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous dans le temple du Bélier, juste à l'aube du lendemain. Ils étaient fatigués et l'inquiétude rongeaient leurs nerfs.

Ikki surtout.

Le Phénix faisait les cent pas dans le premier temple, sous l'oeil exaspéré de Seyar que tout cela rendait extrèmement nerveux. Shiryu était, quant à lui, calmement assis dans un fauteuil, avec son habituel visage serein, il savait prendre sur lui mais n'en menait pas large lui non plus. Il culpabilisait un peu en pensant que s'il avait vérifié les sources de la rumeur avant de l'annoncer à ses amis, ils n'en seraient pas là. Shun ne se serait jamais enfui.

Mû tentait désespérement d'apaiser le Phénix, mais même sa patience légendaire était mise à rude épreuve dans une pareille situation.Saga discutait avec son frère sur l'incroyable faculté d'Andromède à dissimuler son cosmos. Shaka se mêla alors de la conversation, pour lui, il était inadmissible de penser que des chevaliers aussi expérimentés qu'eux ne puissent le retrouver. Kanon voulut à ce moment-là connaître l'avis de son ami Milo, qui était assis à côté de lui, mais celui-ci ne l'entendit pas lorsqu'il l'interpella, perdu qu'il était dans ses pensées. Tout son être était actuellemnt tourné au-dehors du temple du Bélier, là où il avait vu quelques instans auparavant disparaître le chevalier du Verseau.

Sur les premières marches qui menaient au temple, un chevalier s'était isolé depuis leur retour. Il gardait la tête baissée, le visage enfouie entre ses deux mains, et sous corps voûté par un poids invisible.

Le chevalier du Cygne était aussi inquiet et perdu que le chevalier du Phénix, sinon plus.

Cela pouvait paraître normal, puisqu'il était le meilleur ami de Shun..., mais Camus n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait trop bien son disciple, il l'avait vu et aidé à grandir.

Ainsi, lorsque le chevalier du onzième temple l'avait vu s'isoler, il s'était décidé à reprendre son rôle de mentor, à lui donner de nouveaux conseils. Il l'avait donc rejoint sur les marches, mais Hyoga, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, ne sembla même pas percevoir sa présence. A sa vue, Camus poussa un léger soupir. Il pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, la disparition d'un être cher était toujours extrêmement difficile à vivre, même pour un chevalier des glaces et malgré tout ce qu'il voulait faire croire...

s'il s'était s'agit de Milo...

Il préférait ne pas y penser. Il ne devait pas y penser.

Le chevalier du Verseau reprit donc son masque d'impénétrabilité vant de s'assoir auprès de son disciple.

- _Hyoga...,_ commença-t-il doucement, d'une voix qu'il espérait réconfortante. _Ne t'en fais donc pas comme ça... Je suis certain que nous allons bientôt le retrouver._

Camus attendit une réponse... qui ne vint pas. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise avec les autres pour communiquer, mais pour Hyoga, il devait faire des efforts. Il se força donc à poursuivre :

- _Je t'ai pourtant enseigné la base de tout chevalier des glaces! Les sentiments sont des obstacles qu'il faut dépasser_...

- _Mes sentiments ne sont pas un handicap !,_ répondit Hyoga, plus vivement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu envers son maître.

- _Crois-tu?,_ susurra Camus en se retenant de sourire, ravi que Hyoga soit enfin sorti de son mutisme.

- _J'en suis certain, maître_, acquiesça celui-ci.

- _Pourtant ce que tu ressens pour le chevalier Andromède affecte beaucoup trop ton moral et ne me mens pas_, s'empressa d'ajouter Camus lorsqu'il vit son disciple ouvrir la bouche, _tu as vraiment une mine affreuse._

Apreès quelques instants d'hésitation, Hyoga décida enfin de se lancer d'une toute petite voix :

- _Shun est mon frère d'armes...le plus important! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner maintenant qu'il as besoin de moi alors qu'il as risqué sa vie pour moi... Il est mon ami... mon meilleur ami...Je le lui dois, je dois l'aider, je..._

Hyoga fut interrompu par la voix sévère de camus qui lui fit vivement relever la tête.

- _Tu ne lui dois rien du tout! Tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi, c'est dans sa nature, mais surtout par amitié. Mais toi... Toi, tu te mens à toi-même. Ton frère d'armes? Ton ami, hein ? Voyons Hyoga... tu l'aimes..._

Le chevalier du Cygne vira immédiatement au rouge tomate bien mûe et détourna les yeux.

- _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, maître, mais c'est plus fort que moi... Quand je le vois... mais, lui..._

Toutes ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. S'entendre dire par son maître ce qui le tourmentait depuis si longtemps le déstabilisait profondément.

Camus, quant à lui, comprenant le tourment qui s'était emparé de son disciple, reprit d'une voix plus douce, un léger (très léger) sourire aux lèvres.

- _Ce que je pense ne devrait plus guider tes actes à présent. Tu es devenu un chevalier maintenant, un puissant chevalier. Mais avant tout, tu es devenu un homme. Et puis, tu sais déjà comment passser outre mes recommendations..._

Hyoga rougit aux souvenirs de toutes les fois où il avait défier son maître, lorsqu'il tenta de se justifier, Camus l'arrêta d'un signe. Il n'était pas fâché.

- _Je crois qu'aujourd'hui tu es assez sageet expérimenté pour savoir quel chemin tu as envie de suivre... Pour toi... Et pour lui, s'il le veut..._

Le chevalier du Cygne soupira avant de détourner les yeux vers le Sanctuaire qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon et étalait lentement ses rayons autour d'eux. Son maître à ses côtés, il se sentait plus léger.

Hyoga prit alors une importante décision qui allait sûrement bouleverser le cours de sa vie. Lorsqu'ils retrouveraient Shun, il lui avouerait ses sentiments, peu importe s'il devait en souffrir. Il fallait qu'il se montre honnête envers son ami et envers lui-même.

Malgré les incertitudes et malgré les conséquences, il devait le faire. Cette décision serait irrévocable...

...mais si jamais Shun le repoussait?

... si jamais il refusait de le revoir après ça?

Hyoga poussa un nouveau soupir. L'avenir lui paraissait tellement incertain...


End file.
